Cloelian Imperium
Founded by exiles from Elles, the Imperium has flourished over the centuries and toppled both the Aterian and Zatectan empires. History Pre-Cloelian Age Before 500 BA The time before the Ellesian exiles landed in future Cloelia. The land remained largely untamed and dominated by beasts. Ruins suggest that there was a Dwarven civilization here at one point, though it seems to have crumbled into history before the Cloelians arrived. Age of Misery 500 BA - 400 BA The time before the Imperium. The Ellesian exiles were forced to survive in an alien land teaming with hostile creatures and maddened Dwarves. In addition, both Ateria and Zatecta raided them for slaves. Age of Establishment 400 BA - 100 BA The age of the "First Cloelian Imperium". The former Ellesians were able to remarkably tame their land and found a strong society that traded with their neighbors. Age of Regression 100 BA - 30 BA Following the assassination of the Emperor, the land descended into chaos as the younger children turned on the older, accusing them as the murderers. It was a bloody age of strife that threatened to end Cloelian civilization, where emperors commonly rose and fall, and civil war was common. Was only ended by Augustus Orelius with the aid of the mysterious Adam, and the discovery of 'The Goddess', though the Imperium only knew peace until his succession by Castor Coriolan. The Age of Progression 30 BA - Present The age of the "Second Cloelian Imperium", sometimes known as the "Holy Cloelian Imperium", is an age brought about by Emperor Castor Coriolan and Azura, the avatar of The Goddess. It saw not only the unification of the Imperium, but also the successful conquest and vassalization of Ateria and Zatecta. It has begun to spread its influence into Elles, however due to never being much of a naval nation, has had to rely on stirring up rebellion to progress. Military Legio Aeternum - Emperor's personal guards. Elite of the elite, almost always present in major battles, but only advance when necessary. Augmented by Adam's fringe magic and Azura's holy blessings, their arms and armor are imbued with the light, their skin is of transmuted steel and they have no concept of death. Rumored to win virtually every fight they participate in. Legio Imperialis - The Imperial guard are the elite fighting force of the empire. Used much more commonly then the Aeternum. They are some of the best of the best, but they are only human. Legio Ordinatus - The backbone of the empire's legions and primary fighting force of any imperial force. '''Legio Magos - '''Cloelia's "Mages' Guild". The position of mages in society has long been a point of concern in Cloelian Society. It is believed they were responsible for the assassination that ended the First Cloelian Imperium and are responsible for a number of atrocities during the Age of Regression. Soon before the Age of Progression, Adam became its Archmage. Mages in Cloelia are highly regulated, and while the Legio Magos is free to experiment, they are considered part of the military and not a civilian or governing body. Trivia * The Cloelian Imperium is inspired by ancient Rome * The Imperium has been around for a while, though has only been developed in Fading Fires 3. Navigation Category:Nations